


My treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One of my OTP's, Sort Of, gokaiger - Freeform, they needed more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after Super Sentai strongest battle. Marvelous was a protective captain and he always was there for his crew, his treasure. Luka perhaps was his greatest treasure of all.





	My treasure

Marvelous was a protective captain, he disliked it when his crew were in danger or hurting in any way, shape or form. The red coated captain was the first to act when anyone on the Galleon needed protecting should it be from their enemies or themselves. Be it Ahim who felt the loss of her planet, home and family bubbling to the surface after a particularly harrowing battle or experience needing a reassuring pat on the head and shoulder to cry on. Doc whom Marvelous had shielded or yanked away from countless Zangyack attacks when he had failed to see them. Joe who he would spar endlessly with deep into the night until his frustrations had been vented, rage subsided and worries diminished. Gai who he indulged to speak about their many predecessors with a calculated well-timed remark delivered as a careless jibe or throw away remark to invoke a response and serve as an effective pick me up. Luka who although as tough as nails craved reassurance and security which he gave freely in the privacy of the crow’s nest during late night conversations and embraces under the stars. His crew was his treasure and Luka was perhaps his greatest treasure of all.

It was because Marvelous was a protective captain that he rested silently against the mast of the Galleon in the crow’s nest waiting for Luka to finish counting the shooting stars, waiting for her to speak. The past few days had not been easy for him with Luka’s disappearance weighing down on him, the appearance of Gaisorg and the events that unfolded during the tournament on Nemesis, they would have been even more difficult for her. So Marvelous waited for Luka to talk albeit with a twinge of apprehension and a large amount of concern, he didn’t know how long she had been a slave to Gaisorg and from the mere moments he spent with the darned helmet on Marvelous could only hazard a guess as to just how unpleasant it must have been. Luka was aware of his presence of that he was certain it was very difficult to sneak up on their lookout, more so in the crow’s nest which was considered her domain. In the wake of the silence Marvelous took in her from, one hand was resting on the railing the other at her side as she leant over slightly. To anyone who didn’t know her, Luka appeared to be completely at ease, relaxed and untroubled but Marvelous wasn’t just anyone he was her captain and he knew her tells. They came in the form of a slight near unnoticeable tension in her shoulders as if she was bracing for an attack and the hand by her side which twitched occasionally almost like Luka was suppressing the urge to take a hold of her weapons. Marvelous was also aware of Luka’s stubborn streak he knew she would go on pretending everything was alright if only to ease their worries and that it would eat at her until she eventually snapped. Marvelous also knew he had no intention to allow her to suffer in silence and that tonight he may have to give her a nudge in order for her to open up. She’d kept it in far too long already.

His concern and worry overwhelmed his patience, Marvelous wanted- needed to ensure Luka’s wellbeing, so with that thought in mind Marvelous began to walk slowly and deliberately towards his lookout stopping once he reached her side and gently taking her hands in his own turning her to face him. It took all of Marvelous’ willpower not to flinch at the sound of Luka’s sharp intake of breath and the beginnings of her struggle once he made contact with her, she stopped almost instantly as her eyes caught the sight of a familiar ruby ring but it worried and hurt Marvelous all the same. In all the time he had known her Luka had never backed down from anyone and it angered him to no end that Gaisorg had managed to cause the bold fiery and mischievous lookout to become skittish on her own ship. The place where she was safest, the place where she was by his side.

“Luka you may think you’ve fooled everyone but you haven’t fooled me, talk to me.” Marvelous asked softly concern seeping into his voice.

He was met with silence. It unnerved Marvelous more so when she didn’t lift her gaze from his ring to look at him. Why wouldn’t she look at him. Sighing Marvelous dropped one of her hands and moved his to gently grasped her chin lifting it so that she looking at him. Coco brown eyes stared back at him wide, red rimmed and filled with shame. Luka continued to hold her silence but Marvelous wasn’t going to let her bottle it all up. He leant forward and pressed his forehead against her own pulling her closer his hand circling around her waist.

“Captain’s orders Luka” he breathed.

This action yielded a result as Luka squeezed her eyes shut and gripped onto his shirt fiercely as she took a calming breath and began to speak shakily.

“I was scouting the area for Zangyack remnants as planned when Gaisorg appeared, somehow he’d managed to block the signal of my mobilate. I had no choice but to fight but after a while he got the upper hand, he knocked me down and next thing I know, I was trapped in my subconscious. I tried to regain control when he began fighting you all but when I did, he- he.” She trailed off clenching her fists around the fabric of Marvelous’ shirt once more. Marvelous pressed his forehead harder against Luka’s stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“He what Luka, what did that bastard do.”

“He made me live through Fia’s death.” She whispered hoarsely.

Marvelous gritted his teeth in anger squeezing Luka’s waist with his arm in comfort, oh what he wouldn’t give to have another go at Gaisorg right about now.

“when I next came too, I was where you found me, I’d tried to fight back but got overpowered again. Marvelous I’m-.”

“Don’t you dare apologise Luka.” He interrupted firmly.

“But what if I hadn’t been able to-.” She tried interjecting.

“The what ifs don’t matter you did handle it when I arrived just like I knew you would.” Marvelous rebuffed, taking on a more teasing tone in the hopes of riling her up he added. “Besides you had to pull your weight somehow.” Marvelous watched in delight as Luka’s face scrunched up in anger.

“That’s not the point Marvelous you shouldn’t do something so reckless!” She insisted pulling away from their embrace and crossing her arms defiantly. Marvelous couldn’t help but let out a relieved laugh at her actions reaching to grab her again as she began to chide him.

“That’s not funny Marvelous what kind of idiotic thing was that to-.” Marvelous reached Luka then grabbing one of her arms and tugging her towards him a hand moving to caress her face and his arm locking around her waist once more. “Shut up idiot.” He breathed tenderly, mimicking her words from earlier on and pressed his lips fiercely to her own. Luka gasped slightly taken a back allowing for Marvelous to deepen the kiss with a desperate fervour pulling her taught against him. Luka responded with the same amount of desperate need, her hands clenching into fists clutching at Marvelous’ shirt in an effort to bring him even closer. Marvelous pulled away and began trailing feverish kisses down Luka’s neck growling in delight at the sound of her breathy moans as one of her hands moved to grip his hair. When he drew back Marvelous admired his handiwork chuckling at Luka’s slight whine at his departure. He looked down to meet her gaze and was happy to see that the mischievous glint had returned as she eyed his own neck greedily smirking sinfully.

“Perhaps this did work out after all, even if you are a reckless idiot.” Luka hummed poking his chest teasingly. Marvelous caught her hand and entwined their fingers.

“Of course it did I’m the captain and it wouldn’t do for the captain to be without his treasure.” He declared before leaning down and hoisting Luka into his arms. “A treasure I must continue to attend to” He finished huskily causing Luka to shiver in anticipation as he kissed her passionately.

“Well then take me away my idiot captain.”

“As my treasure wishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! These two are one of my OTP's and I couldn't not write something after Strongest Battle. Feel free to comment and Kudos, I'd love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
